Prohibida
by Jenla
Summary: Bella y Edward se casan, dejando a un tercero destrozado. Años despúes, Nessie, su hija, conoce al seductor Jacob Black, un hombre maduro y de mundo. Enredandose en un juego exciante y peligroso, lo prohibido, sin duda, sabe mejor. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Prohibida**

**Primer encuentro**

Aún recuerdo aquel día, tenía tan solo cinco años, pero mi memoria mantiene aquel recuerdo tan nítido como si hubiese pasado ayer.

Estaba dormida en mi cama, era tarde, tomaba mi siesta, luego, como por magia, me desperté, como tenía sed, baje de mi cama cuidadosamente, tenía puesto un lindo vestido rosa con volantes, mi cabello iba en dos coletas.

Iba bajando las escaleras con suma precaución, justo antes de terminar de bajar y que mis padres me vieran, pude ver que había alguien en el recibidor.

Mis padres estaban hablando con él, parecían todos muy tensos.

Solo me bastó una palabra.

—Así que, ¿llegó tarde? —esa voz, tan cargada de tristeza, mi pequeño corazón latió con furia.

En ese momento asome mi vista hacía quien hablaba, nada, nunca borrara aquella imagen, cabellos negros largos y lacios, ojos oscuros, piel rojiza, tan bella, cuerpo musculoso y fuerte.

Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

—Edward y yo nos casamos, cuando me entere de mi embarazo Jacob—le informó mamá, lucía triste.

—¿La embarazaste maldito? —le gritó con furia a mi padre.

—Basta Jacob, nuestra bebe ya tiene cinco años, desde que te marchaste, bueno, no me dejaste decirte que ya estaba embarazada—mi madre estaba en medio de ambos.

—Lárgate Jacob, Bella y yo somos felices ahora, tenemos a nuestra hija y un futuro, mejor vete—le dijo mi padre.

Jacob, así se llamaba, puso un gesto lleno de dolor, quise correr a abrasarle.

—Eres un joven tienes dieciocho años Jake, encontraras a alguien para ti—mi madre parecía al borde de las lágrimas, sin embargo, yo solo podía ver a Jacob.

—Márchate Jacob—la voz dura de mi padre lo encolerizo más.

—Edward, bien, ganaste esta—susurró.

Camine directo a donde ellos, quería, en verdad quería verle más de cerca.

Los tres me miraron fijamente, él, con sorpresa, mi madre me tomó en brazos en seguida.

—¿Qué sucede cielo? —preguntó mamá.

Iba a hablar, pero Jacob me miraba fijamente, luego sencillamente dio media vuelta.

—Cuídate Bella.

No se por que, pero lloré, nunca supieron el motivo, pero que se marchara fue doloroso.

Hace ya más de doce años de aquello.

Asisto a la escuela aquí en Forks, el lugar donde nací.

Tengo diecisiete años, y soy alta, delgada, bien proporcionada, mis cabellos cobrizos caen en bucles hasta el final de mi espalda, mis mejillas, son rosadas, como las de mi mamá, mis ojos son castaños y mi piel muy blanca.

Soy bonita, mi familia y amigos me lo dicen.

Nunca eh tenido novio, por que aunque suene increíble, jamás me ha gustado nadie de mi edad, mis ojos, no pueden ver nada bueno en ellos. Tengo amigos, si, pero no los veo como hombres.

A mis ojos, solo hay un solo hombre, uno que se marchó de Forks y la Push hace ya más de diez años.

Jacob Black.

Suelo visitar la Push muy seguido, voy con el abuelo a visitar a Billy Black.

Él se fue a estudiar a Washington y ahora trabaja ahí, mis padres aman Forks, papá es medico en el hospital de aquí, junto a mi abuelo.

Siempre que voy a casa de Billy, me encierro en el cuarto de Jacob, contemplo sus fotografías, y pienso que es el hombre más maravilloso que hay.

Me lleva trece años, más o menos, pero no importa, para nada.

Seguramente tiene miles de mujeres tras si, no las culpo, pero él sigue soltero.

Me pregunto, ¿si me viera ahora, accedería a tener algo conmigo?, ¿o me vería solo como a la hija de la chica que le gustó?

No lo sé.

—Hija, tu desayuno—me recordó mamá.

—Ah claro.

Tomé una cucharada de cereal y la llevé a mi boca.

En eso, la puerta sonó, mamá corrió para ver quien era.

Escuche al abuelo enseguida.

—Ness, mi cielo, que bueno verte.

—Hola abuelo.

—Papá, aquí tengo tu cita medica, Edward arregló una para mañana—le dijo mamá mientras sacaba un papel de su bolso.

—Gracias hija—el abuelo carraspeó—, a Billy me dijo que Jacob vendría a verlo, pasaría unas semanas aquí, de vacaciones.

La voz de mi abuelo era vacilante, mi madre y yo perdimos el aliento, quizá por diferentes razones.

—Ya veo.

—¿Ya no hay rencores hija?

—No padre, por mi no y creo que Edward tampoco, él era muy chico en ese entonces.

—Bien, hija, que bueno.

Mi corazón latía y latía con furia, intensamente, solté la cuchara y salí de la cocina.

—Me voy mamá—grité desde la entrada.

—Cuídate cielo.

Salí disparada a mi auto, cerré la puerta y arranqué.

Jacob Black.

Jacob POV

EL trabajo era igual que siempre, la empresa prosperaba mucho, el negocio de autos siempre fue fructífero, sonreí, al menos uno de mis sueños se veía cumplido.

Siempre quise trabajar en el negocio automotriz.

Desde que deje mi casa para venir a estudiar aquí, con mi hermana, las cosas han ido bien, en el aspecto material.

Pero aún me duele lo de Bella, aunque era años mayor que yo, para mí era perfecta, pero, ella, no me amaba.

Se enamoró del hijo del hombre más rico de Forks, y yo, a comparación, era solo un don nadie, por eso me fui de ahí, llenó de coraje y despecho.

Probando que sería alguien.

Ahora, decidí volver, en parte para ver a mi padre, en parte para vengarme de Cullen.

¿Cómo?, ya me las ingeniaría.

Eh tenido mujeres, me atrevo a decir que soy un experto en el sexo, pero nunca eh amado a ninguna, nunca eran suficiente al final.

Ahora, regreso a Forks luego de tanto tiempo.

Nessie POV

Las clases aquí son muy fáciles, siempre eh sido buena en la escuela.

Mis amigas tienen novio o pretenden a algún chico, siempre quedo como la más rara pues nunca me intereso en ninguno. Ahora estoy en un predicamento.

Necesito pareja para el baile de fin de cursos.

En realidad Mark Newton me invitó, quizá acepte, pero aún no se.

Lo mejor sería no ir.

Las clases pasan rápido, en realidad no me siento tranquila, es como si estuviera ansiosa.

Nada más al escuchar el sonido de la campana tomé mis cosas y salí disparada a mi auto.

No me apetecía ir casa, por lo que conduje hasta la Push, sería bueno relajarme un poco y pasar a saludar a Billy, el siempre es amable y me invita a cenar, vive solo y no puede caminar, incluso creo que sería buen idea prepárale la cena.

Me estacione cerca de la playa y camine un poco, el romper de las olas me relajaba bastante los niños con sus madres y la gente que se veía feliz al lado de sus parejas, me dieron envidia, a veces quería saber que se sentía tener un novio, uno en la escuela que te ayudara con los libros, o te acompañara de clase en clase.

Pero al final, no me sentía llena ni plena con esa idea.

Llegué hasta la cada de Billy, toqué la puerta, como siempre, él muy sonriente Billy me recibió.

—Nessie, preciosa, pasa.

—Gracias Billy.

La casa se veía limpia, como si acabaran de asearla.

—Limpiaba un poco, estaba muy sucio.

—Ah valla, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ya termine nena, gracias.

—Entonces, seguramente esta cansado, déjeme prepárale la cena—me ofrecí.

Él sonrió y asintió, corrí a la cocina y tome algunos huevos, el sartén y todo lo demás que necesitaba.

En poco tiempo, la cena, huevos fritos, estuvo lista.

Mi celular y la puerta de la casa sonaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Contesté.

—Si.

—Es tarde Renesmee, ¿dónde estas? —era mi padre.

—Estoy en la playa con unos amigos, regresó enseguida.

—Charlie esta por allá pasara con Billy Black, ve allá él te recogerá luego hablaremos jovencita.

—Si papá, mira lo que…

Una voz, varonil, me llegó desde la entrada de la cocina. Quede paralizada.

—Sientate hijo seguro estas cansado.

—Si algo, oh—musitó al verme.

Yo solo estaba ahí congelada.

—Responde Renesmee—escuché a través de auricular.

—Si, nos vemos papá.

Y colgué.

—Ah hijo, ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, hija del Edward Cullen—le dijo cauteloso.

—Mucho gusto—dije muy apenada.

Él solo me miraba, me analizaba, yo hacía lo mismo, era un hombre, maduro, en su punto pensé en mi fuero interno.

Alto, bronceado, musculoso, sonrisa perfecta, cabellos negros y ojos negros. Hombros anchos, entonces me di cuenta del por que no me gustaban los chicos de mi escuela.

Jacob POV

Había un niña en casa de mi padre.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, hija de él y ella.

Bella y Edward Cullen.

No estaba mal, para ser tan parecida al padre, tenía un buen cuerpo una buena estatura. Labios carnosos, y senos proporcionados, sus piernas largas estaban descubiertas, solo una diminuta falda las cubría.

Una complexión de modelo, Bella nunca fue así.

Sus curvas eran sencillamente deliciosas. Eh poseído a varias mujeres, pero es la primera vez que veo una que me provoque tanto con tan solo verla de lejos.

Me abofetee mentalmente, la recuerdo, la vi cuando era tan solo una niña, ¿cuántos años podrá tener?, dieciséis, diecisiete tal vez.

Aún así no paraba de imaginarme a esta niña en mi cama, se veía inocente y dulce, por lo que veo, es del tipo que prefiere pasar la noche del viernes ayudando a mi desvalido padre, que irse por ahí a esas fiestas de adolecentes.

Su cuerpo me incitaba a tocarla.

Con que, hija de Cullen, una idea perversa me atravesó la mente, quizá mate dos pájaros de un tiro, vengarme de Cullen, y tener a tan fina criatura en mi cama.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yo con otra de mis historias, creo que lo dije en el sumario de la historia, pero lo repito, es un universo alterno, todos son humanos. Es una historia muy HOT, por lo que están advertidos.

Espero sus comentarios.

En realidad Jacob comenzara a jugar con fuego y esta vez puede que salga más quemado, aunque Nessie también no se hará mucho del rogar. Los capítulos iníciales no son tan largos, ira variando.


	2. Chapter 2 Primer juego

2. Primer juego

Ahí estaba yo, parada como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse.

Sin poder hablar o moverme un poco, él sonríe, juraría que es una risita maliciosa, por el brillo repentino que se ha formado en sus ojos.

—Gracias por la cena, hija, sabes que no era necesario—agradece Billy, en realidad, su voz su voz me llega como, si estuviera a mil metros de distancia.

—De nada, este bueno, me tengo que ir—claro, una excusa.

Pero Billy me miró preocupado, era tarde, pero sabía que si me quedaba me moriría por falta de oxigeno.

—No crees que es algo tarde, mejor será llamar a tu casa—me dijo.

Lo pensé, pero no me atrevía, no tuve más tiempo para pensarlo.

—Yo la acompaño papá—se ofreció Jacob.

—Pero…

Billy parecía inseguro.

—¿Te molestaría? —inquirió él, con un tono que me derritió.

Para nada, en verdad que llévame a donde quieras.

—Pues, no—contesté apenas.

—¿Trajiste auto?

—Si lo deje algo lejos de aquí.

—Te acompaño, es peligroso a esta hora.

Mire a Billy de reojo, parecía sereno, en realidad, había tomado ya su cena y se disponía a irse al televisor.

—Cuídate Billy, nos vemos.

—Tu también Nessie.

Jacob hizo una reverencia con sus manos, dándome a entender que saliera primero, lo hice, y él iba a detrás.

El camino por la playa, era agradable, estaba todo muy solo.

—¿Eres la hija de Bella?

—Si, así es.

—Ya veo.

Me quedé en silencio, él sonaba algo consternado, me quede en blanco.

—Eres bastante hermosa—su sonrisa estaba de par en par.

Me sonroje, no eso sería poco, era un autentico tomate.

—Gracias.

—Seguro tienes muchos pretendientes y novio, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no.

—Oh vamos, eres preciosa Nessie.

Mi corazón iba a salirse por mi boca.

—Es que, no me gustan los chicos de mi edad.

Mi comentario pareció sorprenderlo, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos.

—Oh valla, entonces, ¿cómo te agradan?

—Pues, mayores—me mordí el labio inferior.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y musitó un "Oh".

—Ah, veo que lo que quieres es alguien que no se ande con jueguitos, un hombre maduro.

Para esos momentos, sin darme cuenta nos habíamos detenido, no había nadie cerca, y estaba todo románticamente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—Si, eso quiero—musité.

Jacob seguía con esa picara mirada, se acercó a mi un poco, al inicio media mis reacciones, y, cuando vio que no iba a decirle nada, terminó por acercarse a mí, y me tomó de la barbilla. Mi corazón estaba al límite.

—Eres una belleza, no culpo a todo aquel que quiera besarte—su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía—, supongo tienes experiencia en eso, ¿no?

Negué con mi cabeza.

Ok, a estas alturas, cualquier chica habría corrido, pidiendo ayuda, por que a sus tiernos diecisiete años, un hombre de quizá unos treinta, las acosaba. Pero , anhelaba a Jacob con cada diminuta parte de mi ser.

—¿Me permitirías besarte?

Yo asentí estúpidamente con mi cabeza.

Entonces, pasó.

Jacob juntó sus labios con los míos, en un beso delicado, era mi primer beso, estaba que moría.

El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, podía sentir su lengua rozar mis labios, y como, con ella se iba abriendo paso entre mis labios, hasta tocar el interior de mi boca.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, solo me deje llevar, junte mi lengua a la suya, ahora, ambas se rozaban, lo hacía torpemente, pero él era todo un experto.

Sentir su lengua me tenía en el punto culminante de mi éxtasis, en realidad pensé que soñaba.

Pronto tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, no podía mirarlo a la cara, ¿qué pensaría?

—Es algo tarde, si recuerdo bien a tu padre, se pondrá como loco—dijo despreocupadamente.

Yo seguía roja, tocando con la punta de mis dedos mi boca, saboreando aún mi primer beso. Deseando más.

—Aprendes rápido, Nessie, dime—juntó nuestras miradas—, ¿te gustó?

—Si, pero, ¿porqué?

—Me gustas bastante, eres una muñeca.

SU repentina confesión fue demasiado para mi corazón que ya había tenido mucho por ese día.

Pero su picara mirada no se esfumaba, eso solo me ponía más roja.

—Ah.

No era capaz de articular alguna otra palabra más.

Sin darme cuenta, me senté en un tronco, mis piernas estaban tiesas, y sentía que no iba a ser capaz de otra cosa, Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

—La playa es hermosa, ¿verdad?

—Si, es mi lugar favorito.

—Ya veo, cuando era más chico, nunca me despegaba de aquí.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Él me miró sorprendido.

—Son muchas las razones, pero supongo que era un niño muy testarudo.

Yo sabía que había otra razón, pero no tenía caso mencionarla ahora.

—Lamento haberte besado así.

Su cara era un que no podía leer.

—No…fue nada—tartamudee.

—Pero, fue, si me lo permites, algo estupendo.

—Tú, ¿tienes novia?

—No, estoy soltero, ninguna mujer me ha cautivado.

No se por qué, pero sentí un halo de esperanza brillar en mi interior.

—Ah.

—¿Me permitirías, besarte?

Me miraba fijamente, su cara se acercaba a mí.

No dije nada, solo cerré mis ojos.

Jacob POV

Estaba cayendo en mi trampa, fue tan fácil que incluso me sorprendió.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, y comencé un nuevo beso.

Esta vez era más salvaje, ella temblaba, posé una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en s u rodilla, la sentí estremecerse.

Para estas alturas la lucha de lenguas ya había empezado, el beso era muy húmedo, y comenzaba a excitarme.

Cuando esa pasaba las ideas se esfumaban de mi cabeza.

Comencé a subir mi mano por su pierna, acariciando el suave y cremoso muslo, ella gemía, le causaba gemidos y suspiros, pero nunca reproches.

Entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente.

—Haremos un juego—le dije entre besos.

Ella solo dijo un "um".

—Haremos esto, por partes, hasta que lleguemos a l cúspide de esto.

Mi mano, que ya iba lo suficientemente arriba, rozo con la yema de los dedos, su intimidad, por encima de su ropa interior.

Rozaba aquella parte, con delicadeza, una y otra vez, y ella se contraía, en ocasiones cerrando sus piernas y arqueando la espalda, lo sabía, estaba comenzando a tener un orgasmo, pero no sería tan fácil. Sentía la humedad que se había empezado a formar, era excitante saber que tan rápido la estimulaba.

Sin más pare mis caricias y aleje mis labios de los suyos.

Ella me miró, entre expectante e insatisfecha.

—No será tan fácil querida.

Ella iba a mover sus labios para hacer una protesta pero su móvil sonó.

Con desgana y el ceño fruncido, lo contesto.

—Renesmee, ¿Dónde te metiste? —el gritó se escuchó, era su padre Cullen, eso me divirtió.

—Papá, ya voy camino a casa—le costaba hablar, pero se esforzaba.

—Ven antes de que le pida a Charlie movilizar a toda la policía de Forks—valla si que no había cambiado nada.

—Si, si, me adiós.

Y colgó.

—Lo siento yo…

—Claro, vete, cielo, que podemos seguir con esto otro día.

Ella se ruborizó al momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustas, ya te lo dije.

Le sonreí, era verdad me gustaba, en eso era honesto.

Era increíble a este ritmo, ella iba a ser mía en poco tiempo.

—Me tengo que ir—recordó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio, hasta toparnos con un auto BMW que supuse sería de ella.

Ella me sonrió.

—Me marchó.

—Vete con cuidado cariño.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un fugaz beso.

—Nos vemos Jacob.

—Espera, dame tu número de móvil, para llamarte cielo.

—Claro.

Ella me pasó el número, esto me dio otra idea.

—¿Puedo llamarte más tarde, cuando estes en casa?

—Si.

Ella me miró dudosa, luego entró en el auto.

Nessie POV

Estaba en la luna, manejar a casa me costó mucho trabajo.

Jacob, esto que pasó era un sueño, algo irreal, aún si solo jugaba, yo no me resistía, por que era más fuerte que yo, era él, el hombre de mis sueños.

Esta era la experiencia que desde que llegó la adolescencia no tenía, aprendí de lo un año en una noche, era una avance abrumador.

Al llegar a casa, vi a mi padre en la puerta, aún no se iba y eso que hoy él y mamá iban a cubrir turno nocturno en el hospital, a sí, mamá es enfermera.

—Sabes que hoy trabajamos, ¿Qué hora es esta de llegar? —reclamó papá.

—Lo siento me distraje, ya volví.

—Deje tu cena en la mesa, si no la quieres guárdala—me dijo mamá.

—Que sea la última vez—me advirtió mi padre.

—Claro, papá, se cuidan.

Entré en casa y cerré la puerta.

Fui directo a la cocina, y tomé mi cena, era pasta, comí y me fui a mi cuarto.

Encendí la música de mi estéreo, y me tumbe en la cama, para pensar en el día de hoy, tan emocionante y excitante.

Nunca me había sentido como ahora.

El móvil empezó a sonar, al inicio no quería contestar, pero seguía sonando, de mala vi quien era, al ver de quien se trataba, conteste enseguida.

—Hola.

—¿Mal momento? —la seductora voz de Jacob.

—No, no, me acabo de salir de bañar, eso—mentí.

—Oh valla.

—Si, ¿para algo?

—Solo quería escuchar tu hermosa voz Nessie.

—Ah…

EL silencio reino unos momentos, luego su voz aterciopelada lo rompió.

—¿Estas enfadada por lo que hice hoy?

—No—le dije firmemente.

—Me alegra.

—Pero tu paraste…

—Será un juego Nessie, no corras.

Me desespere por aquello, no entendía de que iba aquello.

—Descansa princesa, nos veremos, que tal, ¿mañana?

—Bien, saliendo del colegio.

—Te llevare a Port Angels, conozco un lugar donde nadie nos vera, la gente del pueblo es algo chismosa.

En eso tenía razón, tenía que ser cautelosa.

—Cuídate, nos vemos.

—Adiós Jacob.

Me tire otra vez en mi cama, eran muchas emociones por un día, además esto era peligroso, si alguien se enteraba que la hijita del doctor Cullen, andaba por ahí con un hombre mas grande que ella. Bueno, la gente de aquí es demasiado chismosa y escandalosa.

Pero era algo excitante, algo que me llenaba de pura adrenalina, Jacob era justo el tipo de hombre que buscaba.

Gracias por sus respuestas, le prometo que será bueno.

Algo OCC pero no mucho.


	3. Nota de autor

Hola a todos, si, aún sigo viva.

Había pasado momentos muy pesados, pero al fin las cosas están tranquilas, sé que no tengo perdón, pero ya me voy a poner a escribir el fic y a la brevedad lo actualizo, los lemons no son lo mio, por eso me cuestan un poco más. De nuevo una disculpa. Gracias a quienes me siguen, es la razón por la cual la continuaré.

Saludos.


End file.
